Playback experiments to test ideas about the signal functions of Laughing Gull long-calls. Observation and experiments on wild and captive Laughing Gull chicks to investigate the development of social communication and social attachment. Comparison of communication behavior in situations by Laughing Gulls in the winter and in the summer. Completion of a study of social behaviour and breeding strategies of Willets. Continuation of long-term data collection on breeding of Laughing Gulls in relation to weather conditions and tidal flooding.